Multicolored
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: One sees life in a rainbow of colors. What are Aster's impressions? Finished.
1. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters.

* * *

"Sy!"

Jaden Yuki's overly loud voice careened right into Aster's ear; causing him to jump up in shock, and further causing him to jolt his spoon sharply to the right—sending an overripe crimson strawberry splattering onto the leg of his silver suit.

Quickly recovering himself, Aster moodily looked over towards the shoreline at the brown-haired Slifer chasing after his silver-haired best friend. For the briefest instance, Aster saw red in response to their foolish antics, but the instinct soon passed.

Dabbing at the fruit-stained fabric with his silk napkin, Aster's heart ached in a wistful sort of loneliness.

But, that was all right. Aster's heartache made him human. A red-blooded human….

* * *

Author's Note: There will be seven drabbles in this series that will all revolve around a certain color scheme. All will be short and sweet. All will be moments in Aster's life. 


	2. Orange

The orange eyes watched him curiously with a bit of a despairing tone in their plastic-coated depths.

Numbly, Aster held the tawny stuffed cat toy in his hands. He kept promising himself that he would throw it away, but he just couldn't. Instead, he merely continued the habit of hiding the rumpled thing in the deep recesses of his closet once he was finished "petting" it.

He _should_ throw it away. There was no need to keep revisiting those memories.

But, on some foreboding, rain-soaked nights, only this one last gift from his father could comfort him.

Without truly meaning to, sometimes a certain despairing tone entered his eyes as well.

* * *

Author's Note: I had a little bit of trouble with orange—namely because it's my least favorite color. Now, these two were angsty, but yellow just has to be happier! 


	3. Yellow

The huge, silly, tawny flower petals tickled Aster's nose as he cautiously took a whiff.

In better times, he had actively searched for such alluring blossoms. This one had been discovered by chance. It was only on impulse that he now smelled the yellow sweet pea's fragrant aroma. However, when a droning buzz cut through the scattered melodies of birdsong; Aster moved away from the spot in a flash.

Of course, bees enjoyed alluring blossoms as well.

Indeed, two or three assembled Ra Yellows that just happened to be watching on confirmed that they had never seen anyone move that fast.

As Aster sped past _them_, he confirmed that he had no been as alone as he had hoped.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, I enjoyed writing that one. Next up is green! 


	4. Green

The tea smelled heavenly as Aster hesitantly took a sip. The lime-colored numbers on the alarm clock confirmed that it was only 3:33 P.M; an odd assortment of numbers.

By all rights, Aster knew that he should be off doing something constructive. However, the need to recline on this sofa and drink the strong healthy-hued cup of grass-green brew he held in his hand was too impossible to ignore.

Settling his head back on a convenient cushion, Aster closed his eyes. Behind closed lids, Aster contemplated that even a Pro Duelist required a day off or two sometime.

Leisurely, Aster's lips touched the rim of the teacup once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Three more! Personally, I like this one the best. I had a little trouble writing this one because I couldn't stick on one idea. 


	5. Blue

"Damn it!"

The words that were so elegantly choreographed against the royal blue screen chided him as if _he_ were the idiot.

"**A fatal error has occurred. Please press…"**

For the umpteenth time, Aster pressed the Enter key. The evil blue screen then enigmatically faded to black before reappearing even more azure than before.

"I can't stand it!"

Really, was one congenial letter to type on a simple keyboarding program too much to ask for?

However, where his laptop was concerned, the answer was an obvious 'yes.'

In a fury, Aster slammed down the lid.

"There's your fatal error!"

Hands clenching, Aster decided to get up from his chair and go for a long, lengthy walk outdoors in an attempt to dissuade himself from having to clean up a very large mess that involved shards of glass and black plastic.

* * *

Author's Note: A bit of comedy after the angst! This idea came to me randomly. I was going to do the sea, but I thought this was a better concept. 


	6. Indigo

It was too noisy too sleep. However, every so often, there came a sharp whistle and a resounding boom as more explosive substances were released; puncturing the very atmosphere it seemed.

Emitting a heavy sigh, Aster arose to get dressed and emerged onto the boat deck to see what all the commotion was about. Immediately, Aster's vision was blinded by fluorescent sparks. They were fireworks. Actual fireworks.

Crossing his arms against the vengeful cold, Aster gazed up at the indigo-hued sky only to find a prominent white crescent hanging over the undulating navy ocean waves. It was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Still gaping up at the stars, Aster was completely oblivious to the first few fireworks that illuminated the already lit heavens.

* * *

Author's Note: Weird, I know. But then again, indigo is a wonky color. I just love describing evening scenes. 


	7. Violet

On the rolling waves, a flash of violet caught Aster's eye. Started, he turned to spy an untethered balloon rising into the skies. Another leftover from the academy's riotous party.

A vague impulse arose in him to pull on the string to bring it closer to him and he did so. Eyeing the innocently waving bulbous thing, he tied it to the boat deck without knowing precisely why.

Later, he scolded himself for his childish behavior but then reasoned that the boat deck just needed a splash of color.

The next morning, he wondered why he continued to lie to himself. After years of isolation, despair, fear, restlessness, frustration, and ignorance he just _needed_ it. Needed some pure happiness that had always been denied him.

* * *

Author's Note: The last one is violet as it is the last color of the rainbow. I haven't updated this in over a year, so I'm happy it's finished! The color white was suggested to me, and it's still tempting, but I'm fairly sure this is the official end. All the emotions in the last paragraph relate to red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and indigo drabbles in some way. Now, I'll quit being smart. 


End file.
